Stronger than you thought
by x0Reading0x
Summary: What would happen if Bella didn't take Edward back when he came back to Forks? Jacob imprints on Bella, and Edward is still very protective of her, and he is trying to win her back. Who will she choose? Will she stay with Jake, or will she fall for Edward
1. Moving on

Chapter 1: Moving on…

_What would happen if Bella didn't take Edward back when he came back to Forks? Jacob imprints on Bella, and Edward is still very protective of her, and he is trying to win her back. Who will she choose? Will she stay with Jake? Or will she fall for Edward again? _

Disclaimer: I do not own any character of this story. I wish I did, but unfortunately, I don't

I was laying in bed one morning before school, thinking of ways to pretend to be sick so I could stay home and sneak off to see Jake again. I've been doing that every so often lately, because all I want to do is spend time with him. A smile came to my face at the thought of my boyfriend of 4 months, and my imprintee, Jacob. God, I can't remember the last time I'd smiled like this. I've come to realize I was just in a trance with Edward. Yes, I loved him more than anything at the time, but I did not know what true love was until I became Jacob's imprint. I now have the feeling of certainty. I know he will always be by my side, no matter what. We are connected more than words can say.

Let me back up here. Imprinting is when a werewolf, Like Jacob, finds his "mate", so to speak. Their hearts become connected, as one. We know when the other is in pain, sad, or even angry. I can control him, if I wanted to, but I can never do that to my Jacob.

My happy thoughts were interrupted by my father, "BELLA, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Ugh, why can't I just graduate already? I slowly got off my bed and grabbed my backpack and cell and "hurried" out of the house to school. Damn, I was really dreading school. Just a month and a half, then I'm free. Of course, I'll still be living at home. I decided I am going to go to community college, because it will save my dad thousands of money, and secretly so I can stay close to Jake.

The ride to school seemed to fly by, probably because I was dreading it. I pulled into the parking lot, found a spot all the way in the back of the lot since I was, like always lately, late. I speed walked into the building so I wouldn't get a detention by being late again. But I walked by a familiar looking car, but just shrugged it off and just went on with my day.

This day was going EXTRA slow. I had Chemistry, English, and Math already. Luckily Angela and Jessica are in my English class and Mike is in my Math class. Ever since he and Jessica have been dating, things have been much better with us. He's no longer creeping me out by following me around like a lost puppy, so we became good friends after all. Finally lunch came, and I couldn't wait to check my phone to see what missed texts I had. I found my table with Jessica, Angela, Mike and Ben, said hello, and pulled out my phone to check. I had 3 missed texts. Two were from Jake, and one was from my dad.

_Hey baby, good morning, hope your having a good day at school. I miss you so much. All my love, Jake._ I couldn't help but smile, as I read my other texts. The next was from my dad.

_Hey Bells, I just wanted to let you know that I'm staying at Billy's tonight for the big game, so Jake is staying at our place to keep you safe. I'll see you tomorrow. –Dad. _ I almost leapt out of my seat I was so happy. My dad was really supportive of mine and Jake's relationship. He trusts Jacob to take care of me, unlike with Edward. He knows I'm truly happy, and he accepts this. It also doesn't hurt that him and Billy are best friends.

_WE GET THE HOUSE TO OURSELVESSS! ;) –Jake _This has turned my day around completely. I was smiling from ear to ear.

"Well well well, I know that smile from a mile away, did Romeo say something sweet again?" Mike joked around. Him and Jake have become really close since we've been dating. I couldn't do anything but turn crimson red. Right as I was about to answer him, I looked up, and all my color drained from my face and my heart dropped into my stomach. Was it? No. It's impossible.

Jess looked at me, concerned and followed my eyes, and her face was also in shock. She knew exactly how hurt I was when Edward left me, and I was finally happy.

Yes, Edward was standing right in front of me, with a small smile on his face.


	2. Oh my god

Chapter 2: Oh my god…

Authors Note: I know last chapter was probably horrible, but it gets better I promise! PS. Sorry guys, I'm making Edward into the bad guy, I am a total team Jacob 3

Disclaimer: You already know, but I don't own any character…damn.

"Hello Bella." Edward spoke his angelic words. I could feel myself slowly going back into his trance. His topaz eyes and angelic face, I couldn't look away. But suddenly I was snapped back to reality by Jessica (thank god for her) and I remembered everything he's done to me, and how I have Jake now. I became incredibly angry and wanted to slap him in the face as hard as I could, but I restrained myself.

"Hello…" I answered coldly.

"Can I have a word with you?" He lightly asked. I couldn't do it. I was shaking with anger and fear. I guess somebody else felt it, since my phone started buzzing. I quickly looked down and read what it said

_Babe, what's going on? –Jake. _

I couldn't answer right now. I needed to get away. I suddenly found myself calling out to Jacob in my head, praying to god that he heard me as Edward took another step towards me. He grabbed my arm to get me up, but as he touched me, Mike stepped in between us.

"Dude, obviously she does not want to talk to you since she's not moving. Don't touch her, or I'll have to kick your ass." Of course, Edward was a lot taller than Mike, and could kill him, but I appreciated his concern.

"I just merely want to apologize for everything, and ask for her forgiveness." He politely, but with edge in his voice, answered.

Just then, the doors to the café swung open, and my knight in shining armor was there. But he looked PISSED! I suddenly got REALLY worried. He marched right over to our table, grabbed my hand, and looked Edward dead in the eye. "NEVER touch my girlfriend again, you hear me?"

"Girlfriend?" Edward looked heartbroken, and focused on me. He knew what he was doing to me, and he used it to his advantage.

"Yeah girlfriend. Unlike you, I'll never leave her. Why did you even come back? No one wants you here. If I ever catch you even looking at her the wrong way, there will be hell to pay, got it, _bloodsucker?_" Jacob said under his breath so only Edward can hear the last part. Then without even waiting for a response, Jake put his arm securely around my waist and walked out of the café. He didn't say a word to me at all, but just put me on his bike and drove off.

I was so worried that he was mad at me, for not completely telling Edward off. He wouldn't say anything. I found him driving to my house, rather fast. I saw my house finally in view. We pulled into my driveway, and he grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. I was waiting for him to start yelling, but instead he grabbed me by the waist, and kissed me with so much passion I almost passed out, but of course, I kissed him back with just as much passion, God I missed him. After about 5 minutes of straight passionate kissing, he pulled away and just pulled me into a deep hug.

"Oh Bells, I was so worried about you. I just felt you get angry and scared, and I rushed over there. I'm sorry if I took you out of school…" He started to apologize, but I stopped him.

"Hey, trust me. You are my lifesaver. Wait, how'd you know Edward was back?" I was now curious.

"Mike texted me as soon as he saw him, and when I felt you get really angry, I came as fast as I could. Now my love, What would you like to do for the rest of the day and night?" He asked me seductively, but lovingly. I just smiled and kissed him again.

"Lets start by going to get my truck." I whispered to tease him, and walked out the door again.

AUTHORS NOTE: I know if it seems horrible right now guys, but it will get better I PROMISEEEEE 3 Love reviews, but please be nice. First story I'm actually posting…


	3. Taken aback

Chapter 3: Taken aback…

AUTHORS NOTE: love you allllll for reviewing. Keep the love coming It'll get better from here I promise. Also, if you guys have any ideas for the story, let me know, and I'll try to consider what I think will work!

Disclaimer: Already know…

EPOV:

Now that my family is back in Forks, I couldn't wait to get back to school to see my Bella. God, how I have missed her. But what if she is with someone else? What if she moved on? I mean, that was what I wanted her to do in the first place, isn't it? I wasn't so sure anymore. I had a plan. A plan to get her back. I'm going to march right up to her, kiss her passionately enough not to hurt her of course, and apologize over and over and explain everything to her. That will work…right? I never thought a vampire can feel like this…

I arrived at school extra early, since I know Bella likes to come in early to read books, or look over notes. I tried to go to her house last night, but when I got there, I didn't see her truck. I thought maybe she was out with her father, or with Jessica and Angela.

Anyway, I didn't see her early in the morning. Maybe she's sick? Again, why is a vampire asking all these questions? I just wanted to see Bella. Make sure she's not hurt. I desperately hoped she would take me back. Of course, I figured it wouldn't be right away, but eventually, it will happen. The bell rang for homeroom, so I decided to try to find her later. It was weird of her to come to school late, or not at all.

The day went by slowly. No matter where I looked, I could not find her anywhere. Alice or Jasper couldn't find her either. I guess lunch was my best bet at finding her. She always sat with Angela and Jessica. This could be either a great surprise, or a great disaster.

Finally the bell rang for lunch. I took my time getting there, to make sure she was there before me. I walked into the café, to finally find my princess. She was texting on her phone, with a huge smile on her face. God, I love that smile.

"Be careful Edward…I smell dog." Jasper warned me before I left them to go talk to her.

"Jake is her best friend, remember?" I reminded him, confident.

"Just…don't be so sure she'll take you back with open arms, brother." He warned again. I just waved him off and walked towards her. I knew I still had a trance on her, for I will try not to use that against her.

I walked up to her table, and she finally looked up, and looked petrified, and speechless. She just kept staring at me, So I smiled. Everyone else at the table was looking at me as well, wondering what was going to happen. The look in my angel's eyes was of relief, then anger. I got worried.

"Hello Bella." I started. She said nothing. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" I looked to the side and saw Mike Newton taking out his phone and texting. I'd love for him to get caught with his cell.

Bella still didn't answer me. What was going on? I'm so confused. I walked closer to her, and she looked scared, but also still, angry. I guess I deserve that. I did kind of up and leave her out of nowhere. But when I explain to her that it was because I thought it would keep her safe, she should understand, right? She needs to let me explain. Out of worry and adrenaline, I grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her up so I can talk to her, the look in her eye, I've never seen this before. Suddenly Mike Newton stepped in between us, and tried defending her.

"Dude, she doesn't want to talk to you, obviously. You should go." He warned me. Doesn't he know that I can snap him in half with one hand? I guess not. I tried to look past him at my Bella, but just as I tried, the cafeteria doors swung open and there stood Mr. Werewolf himself. He looked PISSED. He marched right over to us, grabbed my Bella, and looked me dead in the eye.

"Don't you EVER touch Bella again, understand? Or there will be problems." What was going on here? This is none of his business. This is between me and my princess. Why wouldn't she talk to me? The dumb dog grabbed her waist and her backpack and led her out of the school, and onto his bike. I was seriously confused. My thoughts were interrupted when Jessica spoke up.

"You should really listen to him. He's protective of his GIRLFRIEND." She said with a smug look. This couldn't be happening. "What's wrong Edward? You left her stranded in the woods, and you expect her to take you back with open arms? Oh no. No one here will let that happen. Trust me." Was she trying to scare me?

Something had to be done. I need Bella in my life again. I need to find a way to get her back.

"Oh, we'll see." I said as I turned my back and left. Plotting everything I should do to get her alone and to get her back…

AUTHORS NOTE: I know the dialogue isn't exactly the same as in Bella's pov, but it's close. Enjoyyy 3 Bring on the reviews.


	4. Romance central

Chapter 4: Romance central

AUTHORS NOTE: ahhh I'm so happy with the reviews Lets keep it up! And I know some people asked about Jacob's point of view and Edwards. Don't worry. They will come.

Disclaimer: You already knowww…

"I'll be right back babe. I need to use the bathroom." I told Jake while we were cuddling up on the couch watching Armageddon.

"Okay" Jake said with a kiss and a smile. I got up and went into the bathroom. I spent a little extra time in there to freshen up a little bit. I know Jake loves me for how I am, but I wanted tonight to be special. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of him. Suddenly I heard a crash and an 'ouch damnit!' from Jake, and I couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"You okay there, babe?" I called from the bathroom.

"Yeah! Perfect!" He said a little too cheerfully. I decided that was my queue to get out of the bathroom and go back to cuddling. But to my surprise, the lights were off, all candles were lit in the living room and there were blankets on the floor with pillows for us. I was in shock, just looking at everything. My feet refusing to move and my mouth refusing to speak. Tears were coming down my face. I just looked at him, and he was smiling and slowly walking towards me with his arms out. Out of nowhere I just sprinted into his arms and gave him the biggest kiss, I think I've ever given anyone. He seemed to enjoy it, because he walked us right over to the blankets and laid us down and deepened the kiss.

After I was laying down with him laying on top of me, I felt, different. I felt like I was connected to another person. I mean, obviously I was since I was holding on to him, but another way. It was like our hearts connected as one. We've never had sex, I'm still a virgin. We've agreed to take it slow. I feel bad sometimes because I know sometimes he's tempted, but he's really patient in waiting for me.

After what seemed like a few minutes of making out, he pulled away, and put his head on my chest and held me.

"You're heart's beating fast…" He noticed after a few minutes of silence.

All I could do was smile again. "Well it only beats for you…" I said quietly. I was afraid I was being too cheesy. Everything was perfect right now. I wouldn't change anything for what me and Jake have. But little did we know, things were about to get really rocky…

JPOV:

As we were cuddling on the couch watching Armageddon, I couldn't help but look down at my angel, my imprint. I couldn't be any happier than what I am right now. I love the way she smiles, she laughs, her dimples on her face when she's really happy about something, the way she looks when she's concentrating, I can go on and on really…At first, I kept trying to reject the imprint, because I didn't want to scare her off, also because she was my best friend and I didn't want to ruin that. Of course she's still my best friend, but on an entire different level. It slipped out one night. We were just talking and my mouth just wouldn't stop talking, and I told her everything. Surprisingly she gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek, and the rest is history.

I have the biggest surprise for her tonight. I need to find a way for her to leave the room for at least 5 minutes. That's all I need. She'll be so happy…I can just tell.

"Babe I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom" She finally looked up at me.

"Okay!" Finally…my plan is going into action. As soon as she closed the bathroom door I sprung to action. I got all the candles out of my hiding place. Of course I had Charlie's help with this, or else she'd know. I put candles all around the room, and put the blanket down for us to lay down on. Yeah, we haven't had sex yet, but im not pressuring her. I want her to wait until she's ready. I ran up to shut the lights off, and on my way back to the living room, I tripped on the coffee table. After I cursed because I stubbed my toe, I heard a small laugh from the bathroom.

"You okay, babe?" She called out. Damn, she heard it…

"Yeah!" I tried to sound cool and collected, but she knew better of course. She probably felt me all excited and nervous. She walked out of the bathroom, and just stood there, looking at everything. I had to admit, it looked amazing. Her mouth was open like she wanted to talk, but nothing came out of course. There were tears coming out of her eyes eventually. At first I was concerned, so I started walking over to her, afraid I did something wrong, something too over the top maybe?

But she sprinted into my arms and wrapped her legs around me and made out with me. Thank god! Everything went perfectly. I carried her over to the blankets. Maybe this would be the night we made love? I wasn't expecting anything though. With her, I'd wait forever. I know I don't have to rush anything because she's my imprint and I'll be with her forever. With imprinting, unlike an ordinary relationship, it's a sure thing, and I'm glad I have that with my Bella.

We kept making out for what seemed like only 30 seconds, but actually minutes went by. I pulled away from the kiss regrettably, and just layed my head on her chest and listened to her heart. It was beating so fast.

When she told me her heart only beats for me, I was in shock. Did she feel the same connection I did? I never wanted this night to end.

Little did either of us know though, things were about to get a whole lot different, fast…

AUTHORS NOTE: I hope you liked Lets keep the reviews comin'! xo love!


End file.
